villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Professor Pyg
Lazlo Valentin, better known by his supervillain name Professor Pyg, is a DC comic book villain, and an enemy of Batman. He is also a member of the Circus of Strange. History Pyg was obsessed with making people "perfect". He accomplishes this by transforming them into something he calls Dollotrons. Dolltrons are created by the process of bonding false "doll" faces to their own, presumably permanently. Those who become dolltrons have no will of their own, and only silently following Pyg's orders as he plans to turn "everyone perfect". Pyg decided to wear a simple pig mask and often wears a makeshift surgical outfit. He is currently member of the Secret Society of Super Villains. Personality Professor Pyg is extremely mentally unstable. He has a habit of speaking cryptic babble that would make no sense to a layperson but when analysed, is full of abstract symbolism, implying that he has a chemical imbalance in the left side of his brain which forces him to see reality as a nebulous mass of chaos. Pyg's mentality is reminiscent to the bizarre and frequently terrifying inmates that Batman encountered in the one-shot story Arkham Asylum: A Serious House On A Serious Earth. He shows an unhealthy obsession with his body, frequently ripping off his shirt whilst dancing and injecting botox into his face (despite wearing a mask). This obsession with the human form is carried over into his modus operandi: by lobotomising his victims and grafting doll masks onto their faces, he is unifying ordinary people under his own twisted idea of beauty He frequently talks to a wooden scaffold wrapped in barbed wire with a mask and wig on it, referring to it as Mommy. He also displays masochistic tendencies, begging to be hit by Batman, allowing himself to be lynched by his dollotrons and piercing himself with rusty nails and barbed wire. Pyg could easily be considered Dick Grayson and Damian's answer to Bruce Wayne's Joker, due to his unhealthy and incredibly dangerous methods. Television History Batman:The Brave and the Bold Pyg makes a cameo appearance in "The Knights of Tomorrow!" (towards the end). Beware the Batman He appears in the episode "Hunted" where he and Mister Toad are working together in order to kidnap Simon Stagg and Michael Holt (although he acts as the leader). They do this because they were involved in an agreement to sell a part of the Gotham environment to people who destroyed the land and the habitat of animals. They also tried to kidnap Bruce Wayne but captured Alfred instead. In order to get revenge they fill the headquarters with traps and make the men walk through the base. Batman breaks in and fights them however Mr. Toad throws some bombs at him which causes the whole base to blow up. Although Batman and the men escape they are not seen leaving however Batman thinks that they survived and will someday return. He and Mister Toad return in the episode "Instinct" where they kidnap a famous model who uses real dead bird feathers in her clothes. They strap her to a trap that ends with her falling off a clock tower however Batman saves her. They later capture a fasion designer who uses animal skins for his designs and strap him to another trap. Batman and Katana are able to save him in time though. Later a fasion company that uses animals has a party on a yatch. They plant a BBQ truck full of explosives in it. Although They are able to deduce that they are still on th ship. Batman Then finds them below deck with a device that is starpped to the wires and gets more hotter everytime a passenger enters. He fights them but they get the upper hand. Katana then arrives and helps Batman. Pyg then tries to activate the device but Batman stops it and a fire erupts and Pyg and Toad are knocked out. Batman is then able to put out the fire. In the episode "Reckoning" he and Mister Toad are amoung the many criminals that are released by Ra's al Ghul from prison and went after Batman so that Ra's whould give them a piece of the city. However Batman tricks all the criminals and they all turn on each other. Batman then leaves them fighting. In "Doppelganger" he and Mister Toad steal Dr. Kirk Langstrom's research and transform him into Man-Bat. They plan to use his work to mutate the people that they kidnapped and make them into their own personal army of mutants. After Batman and Katana free Man-Bat from their control they he to Pyg and Toad's compound and confront them. Batman manages to free their hostages and fights Pyg in the building while Katana and Man-Bat fight Toad outside. Batman is able to defeat Pyg in hand to hand combat however when Mister Toad regains control over Man-Bat he fights Batman. Pyg tries to mutate Katana however Batman stops him and Toad in time and frees Man-Bat. Pyg and Toad are soon arrested after that. In this show he is voiced by Brian George. Gallery Beware The Batman Nq5n.jpg Beware the Batman still_09.jpg Beware-The-Batman-still-4.jpg Btb_iii_www.kepfeltoltes.hu_.jpg SimonStagg_captured.png Pyg_and_Toad.png Tea time.png Cbr-TheDarkKnightBattlesProfessorPygOnBewareTheBatman911.jpg Magpie Professor Pyg.png About_to_crash.png Villains united.png Video Category:Mad Scientist Category:Swines Category:Masked Villain Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Obsessed Category:Control Freaks Category:Male Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Delusional Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Mad Doctor Category:Sadomasochists Category:Artiodactyls